chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Arc I, Batch I
This is the first batch of episodes within the mass Roleplay, The Sigma Wars. This batch will focus on the initial stages of the war. Roleplay Episode I Colonel: -in General's office- I believe this is the time we send a few words of encouragement to the soldiers. Now that we have gotten ourselves back on the board, we can tell them where we go from here. General: Yes, I believe this is our first step to at least defeating The Maverick Army.... Colonel: Indeed, a boost to morale would give us the push we need to start pushing the Maverick Army back. General: (nods) Colonel: Let us send a universal broadcast, I'm sure it would also serve morale well to know that the enemy has essentially been already crippled. General: Absolutely.... -Later, aboard the Air Force flagship, the Pegasus...- Skiver: -reads a notification from command, then activates the PA system- Attention, airmen, attention. In a few minutes, there will be a broadcast from command regarding our next steps, and also, they would like to extend a few words of encouragement. That is all. Skiver out. -Arcee, Skyshadow, Eaglyde, and several others were sitting in the mess hall- America Eaglyde: This sure is quite the nice ship. Never had quite the time to relax as well when I was a Maverick. Skyshadow: Well, rest is important. The more tired you are the more likely you'll make a mistake. We try to avoid that. America Eaglyde: No wonder Starscream's such a screw-up. (laughs) Arcee: Huh.... Skyshadow: -frantically whipsers to Eaglyde- Don't say his name so loudly here... Some of the older members are quite...familiar...with him... Especially the Commander... America Eaglyde: Really now? (sees the Aerialbots glaring at her) Skyshadow: -sweatdrops, noticing the glaring Aerialbots, and continues in a hushed voice- Let's just say he's a bigger screw-up than you may know him to be... Air Raid: Hey Silverbolt, can we really trust her? She's too naive to be trusted and she's a Mav! Silverbolt: She is quite innocent and unknowing of her surroundings, but her power and knowledge of the Mavericks is very useful. I gave Blackarachnia a chance, and I feel that we should give Eaglyde the same. Air Raid: Tch! You never change! Silverbolt: Don't worry. (looks at Arcee, who is secretly glaring at Eaglyde) If things go ary, we have Arcee..... Nightscream: Guess Skyshadow's in your crosshairs too, huh? Arcee: Tch. We have no reason to trust this girl. She's just a glorified fangirl that couldn't handle being a high commander America Eaglyde: Excuse me?! Jetstorm: Oooh, I smell a catfight! Silverbolt: Arcee's quite jumping the shark here.... Skyshadow: WAH! A-Arcee! (Oh Chaos, why does this have to start up now ''of all times?!) Nightscream: Pfft, and you could, Arcee? It's because the class clown forced a premature promotion on her. Admit it, anyone, even she, could do better than him. Arcee: Exactly, but that isn't saying much! She just tried to do well just to be ahead! America Eaglyde: Oh nice to meet ya Kettle, my name is Pot. Don't call me Black! Arcee: And just what does ''that mean, brat?! America Eaglyde: I'm no fangirl, but unlike you, I didn't have to sexualize my commander just to be here! Star Man: Uh oh! Arcee: Are you doubting my actual skill and experience kid?! America Eaglyde: No, I just happened to find out that the best way to get ahead is to give head! Arcee: THAT'S IT!! (the girls charge at each other and engage in a comedic catfight) Jetfire: (growls) Shoulda known this would happen! (about to step in) Skyshadow: -frantically trying to talk the girls out of fighting, but to no avail, too nervous to hurt either of them- Nightscream: -sighs- My turn. -shouts with his sonic amplification- WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING BEFORE YOU FIND YOURSELVES NUDE IN FRONT OF FIFTEEN GUYS?! (everyone goes shocked and silent as both girls get off one another and step far away from each other) Jetfire: Not how I would've handled it, but it stopped them. Nightscream: Sometimes the thought of self-inflicted humiliation is enough. Skyshadow: -sighs in relief- Thanks man, you're a bro. America Eaglyde: (cuddles with Skyshadow) Arcee: (glares at her) Silverbolt: The Colonel is about to make his address. Skyshadow: -holds Eaglyde- -the PA makes a unique whistle noise- Arcee:...... Colonel: -voice comes in over the PA- Attention, Repliforce soldiers, this is the Colonel speaking. I shall cut to the chase. I would like to congradulate you all on coming as far as we have, repelling Sigma's forces from the brink of destruction. You have all done very well in this regard. I must also give my special thanks to the Maverick Hunters, who have chosen to fight alongside us after their own betrayed them and their friends killed in Sigma's name. Now, I shall inform you on what we are to do from here on out. This war is twofold, one to defeat the enemy, obviously, but the second part is to rescue any and all beings caught up in the crossfire. Rescue operations are already on the way in areas under our control, and as we take back the planet from Sigma, we will expand to those areas as well. I know this must be difficult for some of you, some of your friends might have betrayed you for Sigma, or perhaps some Mavericks have crossed over, and you have serious trust issues with them. That is understandable, the Hunters know your pain. If it is of any comfort, should some of them betray us, we do have a traitor policy, but they need to be given a chance. Consider Commander Zero, the new leader of the Maverick Hunters, who has put in place a new directive on handling Mavericks. Some may not even be aware what they're doing is wrong, that they are being lied to. So we need to have some grace for them, because after all, we are not Sigma. Now, the last thing I must touch upon is a recent development. It should please you all that the enemy has been crippled. We have learned that the enemy used the Orbital Elevator to dispense their multitude of troops onto the planet. That Orbital Elevator has now been destroyed, so the enemy has a very limited amount of soldiers available to them. This is our opportunity to press forward as hard and as fast as possible, taking down as many of their drones as possible. Your Commanders will relay you more relevent orders. This is the official declaration of war. We are now at war, soldiers. We declare that today, we choose to coexist with the indigenous Mobians, unlike the Mavericks who seek total control paying no heed to such things. Today, is the start of an ideological war, and whoever wins it will decide what Reploids are going to become, and I do hope, that we will be the ones to make that decision. That is all, soldiers. Let's win this! Colonel out. -end- (all the Repliforce soldiers across cheer and nod) -At Repliforce HQ...- Reisa: Isn't he dreamy? Mattrex: Uhh... What are you talking about, soldier? Reisa: The Colonel, of course! Mattrex: I know that much... Are you infatuated with the Colonel? Reisa: (blushes) M-maybe! Mattrex: Hmm... If even the Cloud Prince could get himself involved I'd say I'm not surprised... Reisa: (blushing) -they see Colonel turning a corner and start in their direction- Mattrex: And here's the man of the hour... Reisa: (hearts in eyes) Colonel: Morning soldiers. Like the address? Mattrex: I believe it was wha-- Reisa: Yes, Colonel sir! (holds his hand) Colonel: -looks down at her hand- Umm... Mattrex: (Dang... Women and their urges... Maybe this'll make her come back to her senses.) -clears his throat loudly- Reisa: Huh? (blushes and walks away) M-my apologies, Colonel.... Colonel: -waves his hand dismissively, signalling to not worry about it- Commander, you were saying? Mattrex: I was saying that I believe it is what the troops needed. Colonel: I figured as much. Didn't you have some concerns for me with regards to our tanks? Mattrex: Yes sir. The damage report is not friendly for our tanks and fighters. Skiver's handling the fighters as we speak. Colonel: Are the reports on my desk? Mattrex: Yes sir. Colonel: Then we shall continue our discussion there. Reisa: (staring at Colonel) (Wow...ever since saving me from that thug group, Colonel becomes more charming by each day.....but this war has made him too focused. I just wished I could--) Colonel: -notices her staring at him- Is there a problem, soldier? Reisa: Huh?! N-No hon--I mean sir!! Colonel: -raises an eyebrow, then sighs- Come, Mattrex, let's continue our discussion. -walks off with Mattrex- Reisa: (sighs) -in Colonel's office- Mattrex: -explaining the situation to Colonel- I must draw attention to the extremely high losses of fighters and tanks on our side in comparison to theirs. This is appears to be a relatively large issue. Colonel: Hmm, so the Moth Interceptors and the Golem Defense tanks are not adequate? They didn't seem to be that weak in trials. Mattrex: They're not adequate for this situation. Commander Skiver is working on prototypes for a new breed of fighters based upon what we got from downed Sigma fighters. Colonel: And I'm assuming that Slash Beast pawned off the issue of the tanks to you? Mattrex: -sighs, exasperatedly- Yes sir. Colonel: Then talk to me about the performance of the tanks. What do we need? Mattrex: The main problem with the Golems against the Sigma tanks are that the Golems, while able to take punishment, can't deal the raw damage in return to take full advantage of it. Colonel: So more firepower is the problem? Mattrex: Not just more firepower. We need to construct a force that can both go on an assault as well as mount a defense. Colonel: I see. Draft some designs for me. I know how much you liked designing the Golem, so I'll allow you to continue the Golem program. While in the process of developing a new tank, I'll give the go-ahead to add some improvements to the current Golem. Mattrex: Understood sir. Will that be all? Colonel: Have you contacted Skiver about the prototypes since he spoke to you about them? Mattrex: Actually, he has. He's drafting a new series, the Talon aircraft. He plans to have two prototypes made and sent to the Hunters for trials. Colonel: The Hunters? Mattrex: My suspicion is that since Skiver gave the Hunters the newest ship of the line, he thinks that he'll gain valuable data from having the Hunters use the machines he drafts. Colonel: I might want to contact him about that. Mattrex: Is something wrong with it? Colonel: The only thing that's wrong with it is that he's the only one doing this. -Later, aboard the Pegasus- Arcee: (walking down a hallway)...... Skyshadow: -running up to her- Arcee! Arcee: (looks at him) Skyshadow: -sighs- What's up with you? I get that you don't trust her, but a fight? Right in front of everyone except the Commander? Arcee: Sorry....I guess she made me snap. Skyshadow: Please try and be more respectful at least... The Colonel even pretty much said to give her a chance. Besides... I froze up when you two went at it...helpless because I don't want to hurt either of you... Arcee: (sighs) You know it's hard to trust anyone.... Skyshadow: I'm sure many have a hard time trusting you, especially those in Dragoon's unit. But mistrust is not what we need, that's what the enemy wants. Arcee: But what if Double....wasn't the only spy....? Skyshadow: -hardens his gaze- Can you trust the Colonel? He did touch on exactly that in his address. Arcee: Of course-- Skyshadow: Then trust the Colonel to deal with any spies like Double. After all, he was the one who flushed him out. Arcee: Yes, but still-- (suddenly the ship is attacked) Skiver: -on PA- We have encountered an enemy scouting force, fighters sortie and eliminate them. Specials on standby. Skyshadow: We should get to the launch bay. In case this escalates. Standard protocol. Arcee: Roger. -Elsewhere, within a somewhat worn-down barracks...- Sandstorm: -using a steel gurdurr as a punching bag, obviously quite angry- Wheeljack: Yeah, I hate it too.... Sandstorm: Stupid Maverick puppy! -nearly makes the gurdurr bend over on itself- Wheeljack: Letting Mavs live is just not pur thing. They never change, they're just using us to get what they want, but the big brass still wants to treat 'em like happy people? Sandstorm: -pants- I heard that the idea came from that Hunter ace... The one none of us want to see in a dark alley... Wheeljack: Tch! Sandstorm: Donno man. Speaks a lot since the Mavs throw mindless drones at as and call them "soldiers". What a damn insult... Wheeljack: And a real bore. Sandstorm: Makes you wonder though... What's going on over there? Maybe the brass are onto something. The Colonel did have one point... Wheeljack: And what's that? Sandstorm: We're not Sigma. Let's not act like him. Wheeljack: Right..... Sandstorm: Yeah, I don't like their talk either, but if we look like Sigma then why are we even fighting? Wheeljack: Good point. Sandstorm: -bashes gurdurr again, twisting it further- Hah... I feel better now. Wheeljack: Hey, I got a better idea.....what say after this dumb killin' spree, we have Springer start our own Repliforce? Sandstorm: That warhorse? Nah, I think we're good here as is. We can't just leave our boys outside high and dry, even the flyboys. Wheeljack: I mean we start our own group. A Wreckin' group like that Sandstorm: Oh, that. Like that freezer dude? Wheeljack: No! Nothing like that guy! He's just a wuss! Sandstorm: ...Huh? Are we talking about the same guy? Springer: (walks in) Giotta agree....Freeze Man's as emotional as X and as full-of-hiumself as Vile. Sandstorm: Not the way I heard things. I heard that he isn't that emotional at all, in fact, I heard the exact opposite. He does have a borderline Maverick in his ranks, though...and that guy isn't exactly buddy-buddy with anybody. Wheeljack: Tch, still a total show off. Point is we can have our own squad to outclass him and his bitches in every aspect. Sandstorm: Eh, I'm down. Wheeljack: Heh. What do we call ourselves? Sandstorm: Something that has to do with smashin' stuff. Hey, we could probably get the Commander to sign off on this. Wheeljack: Tch, whatev! Sandstorm: 'Ey, just because none of you bother to wreak stuff with him doesn't meant you can just put him off like he's some brass lapdog! Wheeljack: Wreck huh.... Springer: I like it...we'll call ourselves the Wreckers! Sandstorm: -freezes, realizing what he just said- ...Yeah, let's do it! Springer: But for now, we got Maverick incomings! Battle Stations! -Meanwhile, outside the Pegasus, the special units have been launched and in combat with a small Sigma assault fleet- Skyshadow: Hmph! -dashes right through a Sigma airtrooper, and winces afterwards- Well, this escalated quickly... Starscream: (blasts him from behind) You have no idea, fool! Skyshadow: NGH! Starscream?! Starscream: You made the mistake of starting a losing war, Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Oh really? From what I've heard, the one who made that mistake was you!! Starscream: Perhaps, but I never side myself with losers. Losers who are blind to my natural abilities! Skyshadow: Whatever "natrual ability" you had, you've wasted it! Starscream: Is that so? Skyshadow: On that weak processor of yours! Yes, it is so! Starscream: Think what you want, but your comrades are the real monsters.... Skyshadow: Because they couldn't "appreciate your ability"? Boohoo, I'm tearing up already. Starscream: This has nothing to do with jealousy! Before you joined Repliforce, my own unit were the greatest squadron ever. But then our own unit betrayed us; they left me and my brothers into an open battle with Mavericks and then tried to destroy us, blaming us for being Mavericks! Skyshadow: Says the bonafide liar. Apparently, you did something that brought the Commander so much shame that he refuses to take on new apprintices! Starscream: I did nothing of the sorts! Just ask Jetfire! Skyshadow: You are a touchy subject with the older members, probably for a reason. Jetfire: (arrives) I was afraid he would tell you. Skyshadow: LieuComm! Jetfire:....What he says is true. Starscream's unit was Maverick, and they made it very convincing to everyone to cover their tracks. Skyshadow: ...Huh? Could you please elaborate, sir? Jetfire: Some of our own were deliberatly fixing the system to ensure they were always a step ahead of the good and hard working soldiers and during an aerial battle, they presented falsefied evidence to Commander Skiver that showed Starscream was Maverick, so he ordered them to shoot at him. Starscream: Jetfire knew of this, but was a total coward back then. He was afraid of losing his job and being branded a Maverick or worse...hunted down by the Anti-Reploid extremist groups of Mobians! So he kept his mouth shut, turned his back on me! Skyshadow: ...Then why are you serving a detonationist dictator? Starscream: I lost everything thanks to that incompetent fool right there! I had nothing more to lose and everything to gain! Besides, vengeance is way better than looking after a dumb blonde tramp like Alia! Skyshadow: ...From the way I see it, vengeance has made you incompetent. Starscream: I've had enough of this stupid expositional game! Skywarp, Starhawk! Attack! (Skywarp and Windy Starhawk attack from behind) Jetfire: (dodges Skywarp's attack but is hit by Starhawk) Skyshadow: LieuComm! -shadow dashes Jetfire's two assailants, bashing them around- Windy Starhawk: (counter-attacking) Skyshadow: -evading and retaliating- Windy Starhawk: (uses an Aerial Ace to slash, with a Chaosblade) Skyshadow: Wha--?! -is nearly skewered by the attack- GAAH!! Windy Starhawk: (slashing continuously) Skyshadow: -shadow dashes to finally break away from the assault, wincing from the repeated strikes- (Ngh...a blade really does augment your abilities...) Jetfire: That Predacon's a monster! Skyshadow: No kidding... -winces again- Ngh... Windy Starhawk: (releases Air Slash attacks at them) Jetfire: Incoming! Skyshadow: Here goes nothing...! -shadow dashes underneath it and thrashes Windy Starhawk, then puts distance between him and her, panting- Windy Starhawk: Huh?! How'd you do that?! Skyshadow: -panting- My ability...tends to be faster...than most projectile attacks.. Windy Starhawk: Really? Is it faster than my AERIAL ACE!! (charges at ultra speed) Skyshadow: -braces for impact- (I can't dodge this...!!) -suddenly, Starhawk's attack was deflected by another Chaosblade wielder- Skyshadow: Huh...? Commander! Windy Starhawk: Uh oh... Skiver: Let me show you how you really use a blade. -engages Starhawk with speed and grace- Windy Starhawk: (counters) Skiver: -evades quickly and and makes a near-invisible spinning cut, slicing through her defense- Starscream: (growls) Skiver: -slashes at Starhawk's wing, disabling her, while glaring at Starscream- Starscream: You sniveling little....! Skiver: -stares stoically- You're projecting your own insecurities, as usual. Stasrscream: (growls) Skiver: Now, what are you going to do? Lash out in a fit of rage or run away like a coward? Both are like what you have become. Jetfire:........ Skiver: -stanced ready,poised- Well? Starscream: You have taken everything from me....but you will not steal my pride! (blasts him several times) Skiver: -deflects with ease- You threw everything away, even that sense of justice you once had. Starscream: You're the one that hunted me down for something I never even did! Skiver: As if your word has any merit at this point. Starscream: At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one responsible for my "accident"! Seekers, attack! (the Seekers appear out of nowhere and attack) Skiver: -whirls around with blade, slashing at them- Predictable. Skywarp: (blocks with Chaosblade) Skiver: -performs a Spiral Uppercut, smashing Skywarp's gut- Skywarp: GAAH!! Skiver: -drops into a guard position- Alright Thundercracker, show yourself. Thundercracker: (appears and slashes) Skiver: -defends and shunts him aside- Thudercracker: (blasts him) Skiver: -redirects the bolts back to him- Thundercracker: (sidesteps and the blast ends up hitting Arcee) Arcee: AAAHH!!! Skiver: Cheap move. -bursts past him with an accompanying slash- Thudercracker: NGH!! America Eaglyde: (arrives) Commander! You just struck Arcee! (charges) Skyshadow: It wasn't...ngh...his fault... America Eaglyde: (doesn't hear him) HAAAH!! Starscream: (blasts her from behind) America Eaglyde: AAAH!! Starscream: (laughs) This should serve you right, traitor! Skiver: -slashes him from behind- Look who's talking Starscream: AAHH!! And you have the nerve to call me a coward! Skiver: You need to reboot your dictionary. Starscream: Time to retreat! (the Mavericks retreat) Skiver: Retrieve the wounded, and bring them to the infirmary! -flies over to Arcee- Skyshadow: Wow... Arcee: Ugh,..... Skiver: I'm sorry, stray fire... Arcee: I....I know..... America Eaglyde: (groans) Skyshadow: -grunts in pain- America Eaglyude: Skyshadow....why did he...? Nightscream: -flies over to him and carries him back to the Pegasus- Skiver: -takes Arcee back to the Pegasus- -Later, in the infirmary...- Arcee: Ugh....that smarts.....those Preds are the real deal alright.... Skyshadow: -having more extensive repairs done on him- Nnnnrrrrgh... America Eaglyde: OUCH!! That hurts... Skiver: Status report, medic. Ratchet: They'll make it, but they sustained critical damage. It'll be a few days before they can fight, let alone fly. Skiver: That is troubling... Keep me posted, medic. Ratchet: Will do America Eaglyde: (glares at Skiver) Skiver: Something wrong, soldier? Skyshadow: Ngh... America Eaglyde; You shot on Arcee! Skiver: I did not. I deflected a shot from Thundercracker who evaded. It's a case of stray fire, you should be well aware of the concept. America Eaglyde: That didn't seem that way to me! Skyshadow: -grunts weakly- The Commander's telling the truth... Arcee: Guess coincidences aren't something understandable to Mavericks America Eaglyde: I'm sorry, are you implying it's my fault for it? Arcee: No, but I'm considering it. America Eaglyde: Well if you stayed out of the way, the Commander wouldn't be in this mess! And I don't mean your jeans either! Arcee: What was that?! America Eaglyde: You heard me! (both girls grow and bicker at each other) Skiver: -shouts at both of them- ENOUGH! Arcee and Eaglyde: (stop and look at him) Skiver: This is war, not a playground. You're soldiers, not children. Drop your petty drama. Now. America Eaglyde: Y-yes sir! Arcee: Understood... Jetstorm: Can I blast them if they get into another catfight? No pun intended? Silverbolt: If it's necessary.... Skiver: It won't be, because they won't be fighting anymore. Am I right? Skyshadow: Ngh... Skiver: I'm sure Skyshadow would appreciate it. Air Raid: I doubt they'll stop fighting. If anything, they just cooled off. Ratchet: Not to rub more salt into our wounds, but reports are coming in that Predacons are injuring and killing other soldiers in all units. Wing Saber: Sigma went for the Hail Mary and it's paying off. If we don't do something fast, we're all slagged! Skiver: -sighs- We'll hold out. The Colonel will probably come up with a plan of action soon to deal with the threat. I'll be in my office. Keep me posted. -leaves- Skyshadow: -sighs- Arcee:.... Skyshadow: Man... He was cool with that sword thing and all... America Eaglyde: You want one too? Skyshadow: ...Maybe. Episode II 6:19 P.M. - STATION SQUARE Reisa: (walking around a war-torn sector, feared by Mobians) How could this have happened? Mattrex: -groans, rubbing head in disdain- Reisa: Sigma.....I cannot forgive him for this. We're now monsters to these people. Mattrex: -grumbles- Honestly, they have viewed us that way since the rebellion. Reisa: Yeah, but now it's worse. They don't trust us....period. By the way, why did you even come to help me? Mattrex: Right place, right time. Had to blow off steam from dealing with Walrus' antics. Reisa: What'd he do this time? Mattrex: That frozen processor of his does NOT compute the meaning of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... -growls at the memory- Reisa: Sorry I asked.... ???: Oh it's fine! Because now you two die! (Mavericks ambush and attack them) Reisa: Scrap! Mattrex: -attacks them in return with powerful blasts of fire- Reisa: (attacks with her martial arts abilities) HAAH! Mattrex: -chucks some aside- GRAAHH! -roars at the rest- Mavericks: AAAHH!!! (defeated) (Silver Sharkly walks out) Silver Sharkly: Okay, what the hell? Who's up crammin' mah style and thrashing mah gig yo? Mattrex: Hm? Who the tusk are you? Silver Sharkly: Silver Sharkly's mah name, and killin' as DJ is mah game! Reisa: Where in the hell does Sigma find these clowns? Silver Sharkly: Yo yo yo, biatch! I was wonderin' where Colonel finds dem hookers! Reisa: Excuse me?! Silver Sharkly: Look at ya, just strutting dat ass and cleavage around for everyone, like you want some! Reisa: That...that isn't true! Silver Sharkly: Sorry, can ya speak up? I have hard time hearin' things over some Bedrock Bullshit! Reisa: What was that?! Mattrex: I think that requires some more "style-cramping". -roars again- Silver Sharkly: Aww, man. And you were pretty cute too! Reisa: (mutters) And pretty lecherous too..... Mattrex: You don't realize who you're dealing with, do you? Silver Sharkly: I do. I am the Army's self-appointed Social Media Supervisor after all! Mattrex: ...Come again? Social media? Silver Sharkly: Yeah. Twitter? Spacebook? Tumblr? MySpace? Reisa: Wait, people still use MySpace? Silver Sharkly: You'd be surprised. Mattrex: -mutters- Just when things couldn't get any worse... Silver Sharkly: You really need to keep quiet sometimes. (snaps fingers and an army of Reploids and Mechaniloids appear, most of whom appear to be hypnotized) Mattrex: Tch! (This is bad...) -puts a hand on his hip, secretly tapping a button on his belt- Sigma just loves to play dirty, doesn't he? -shrugs and groans- This is gonna be a drag... Silver Sharkly: Get 'em, my Pups! (all her followers engage them both, with Reisa using her martial arts to try to counter) Mattrex: -roars at his assailents, temporarily stunning them- Pups: Ugh! Reisa: (shoots some of them) ???: HAH!! Reisa: (whipped from behind) Duetine Ampinom: HAH! All in the tails! (poses, allowing Mattrex to get a shot at her....assets) Mattrex: -blasts her with a powerful flamethrower right to her chest- HMPH! This is why girls like you don't fight in war! Duetine Ampinom: EEK!! Hot....You...YOU PERVERT!!! (spinkicks Mattrex in the face) Mattrex: -ducks- You painted the targets. -blasts her again, this time on her butt and others- Duetine Ampinom: (glares at him) You are so revolting!! (uses Double Hit attack and various other close-combat attacks in a fury) Reisa: Ugh....can't say he didn't have it coming to him. Mattrex: -gets into a guard position and takes the attacks, then stuns her with a powerful roar- Duetine Ampinom: AAH!! Sultrie Playbunny: (struts in) Aww, how cute. Ampinom dominated by a stud. Duetine Ampinom: Sh-shut up! (blush) Mattrex: -smirks- She left herself open... -suddenly, Sharkly finds a blue Chaosblade across her neck- Silver Sharkly: Uh?! Mattrex: Colonel! Colonel: How about you let these "pups" go before your flying head does it for you? Sultrie Playbunny: Ooh, The Colonel of Repliforce. He's hotter in person. Reisa: Yeah......wait, what?! Mattrex: Uh...did I just walk in on a very bad shoujo romance comedy? Reisa: Mattrex....not. Now! Sultrie Playbunny: (struts to the Colonel) So you're Colonel, huh? Silver Sharkly: Oh boy...this just turned into the worst hentai series ever. And that ain't cool, yo! Mattrex: It's not because there aren't any tentacles, little Maverick... Colonel: -does not appear amused by the situation- Sultrie Playbunny: Aww, playing hard to get? (wraps her arms around his neck, behind him) Reisa: (about to attack, in angered jealousy) Silver Sharkly: Yyyyeah, I'm just gonna walk over here till it's safe to come out. (sneaks out, nervously) Colonel: -unaffected by the sexual temptation, deactivates blade and puts it away- I'm having trouble taking these Mavericks seriously, Mattrex. Mattrex: So am I, Colonel... Sultrie Playbunny: Oh....it's gonna be like that eh? (uses an Attract ability) Colonel: ...You know those abilities only work on weak-minded opponents, don't you? Sultrie Playbunny: Not mine, sweetie. Colonel: Uh-huh, sure. Try that in an actual brothel. Sultrie Playbunny: (dumbfounded) Okay....Plan B! HIYAAAA!!! (performs some kick attacks) Reisa: Sharkly, you are one sick psychopath! Silver Sharkly: Actually, Imma high-functioning sociopath....with ya records! (shows some rather intrieging records about Reisa spying on Colonel and posing for him, among other things; grins) Colonel: -catches Playbunny's leg and throws her back down- You're biting off more than you can chew... Mattrex: Uh... Reisa? I think you have some explaining to do. Reisa: (blushes, looking away) Austin Colteo: (jumps in and slashes Colonel from behind) Colonel: Nnh! -whirls around and slashes at Colteo with activated blade- HAH! Austin Colteo: (parries) Colonel: Hmph... Austin Colteo: Don't you mock us, punk! Colonel: Never said I am. Just doing my job. -starts with a series of relentless power blows- Austin Colteo: (struggling to defend) Colonel: -notices Colteo struggling, and acts upon the advantage, pressing the assault- Austin Colteo: Grr...! Ilexia Celebi: (flies down to help) Colonel: -locks blades, and makes a quick flourish to to whip Colteo's blade from his grasp- Austin Colteo: AAH! Scrap! Ilexia Celebi: (grabs his blade) Leave him alone! Colonel: -sighs in disdain- A shame you don't know better to know that you're the aggressors in this conflict... I'm guessing you're my next opponent? Ilexia Celebi: (slashes) You're the one that attacked us! I had to stop eating that pizza stuff to stop you! Colonel: -blocks- I don't think you understand the larger situation. Ilexia Celebi: (tries attacking, but then resorts to her psychic abilities when this fails) Colonel: -blocks, with some effort- Nnh... -stabs the ground, and an energy bolt strikes Celebi from the sky- Ilexia Celebi: (screams in pain) Colonel: I wouldn't continue pressing your luck if I were you. Austin Colteo: (uses Focus Blast on Reisa) Reiisa: AAAH!!! Mattrex: Reisa! -blasts Colteo with a fireball- Austin Cplteo: (barely affected) Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Sigma Wars Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Innuendo